


Late Night Confession

by SPNm0mma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNm0mma/pseuds/SPNm0mma
Summary: Dean has a nightmare and seeks comfort in Abby, leading up to a confession Dean never thought he would confess.





	Late Night Confession

I was woken to the sound of my door opening. I sat up on my elbow and ran a hand down my face before my fingers went through the tangles in my hair. I look up to see Deans silhouette standing in the doorway. I sat up fully, letting the blanket fall to my waist.

“Hey Dean, what’s up, everything okay?” As my vision became more clear, I saw how swollen his eyes looked. How stiff his shoulders were, and how sweat soaked his t-shirt was. His jaw was clenched as he weakly shook his head. I pat the other side of my bed and he walked fulling into the room, shutting the door behind him. He crawled onto the bed as I turned my lamp on, and he laid his head in my lap. I instinctively, I started running my fingers through his mostly short hair. It had grown a little long, and he hasn’t had the time between hunts to cut it.

“Scale between cuddling, watching Wild West films to awkward sex, how bad was it this time?” I felt him shake as he let out a breath. His hand rubbing circles on my knee over the blanket. “Can we just sit here like this for a little first?” I ran my fingers on his jaw with one hand, tucking my hair behind my ear with the other.

“Wanna talk about it?” He stiffened for a moment before relaxing under my touch again. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I told you when you let me move in the bunker, I’m here for whatever you need. I know I’m not overly attractive, nor your type, but if sex helps you forget, I’m for that too. Whatever you need. I’m here to help.” He rolled his body so he was staring right up at me. His eyes dart all over my face before he reached is hand up to stroke his knuckles on my cheek, making me give a small smile. I’ve had a crush on the older Winchester brother for a while now. Not saying Sam wasn’t attractive, but there was something about Dean that just made my head spin. They let me move into the bunker a few months ago to help keep the place clean and stocked. I would also occasionally check specific lore for them while they’re out on a hunt if they need it.

“”You don’t see what I see do you Abs? I’m bad luck. Everyone that I get close to either leaves or dies. But you? No matter how piss off at me you are, here you are with a needle and thread to pat me up. Always a fresh pie waiting for me when I get back from a bad hunt, and your smiling face as you hum and clean up after my messy self. You may not think you’re beautiful, but to me, you are. Every bit of you.” I caught his hand on my face and stared at the man under me.

Dean reached up with his other hand and grasped the back of my head, pulling it down to his face. His lips shakily brushed mine, like he was afraid to take that next step. Dean Winchester, the hunter, was afraid to kiss a girl. I smiled and slipped my hand from his, cupping his cheek, and closing the small amount of space between us. He sighed as our lips moved together. With my free hand, I stroked his hair, earning his hand on my head to grip my hair. I pulled away from my kiss and looked down at Dean. His eyes were still closed and his lips parted slightly. I smiled down at him widely as he slowly opened his eyes.

“It was about time you kissed me, Winchester.” For the first time that night he cracked a smile. He sat up and pulled me into his lap, straddling him. “All you had to do was ask Abs.” I poked nose and brought my hands into his hair.

“Just shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
